Fine Hot Ladies
by cutepiku
Summary: Miaka leave the senshi home alone to view some educational books. They however, end up being far worse then she expected. Based on a true story. Not Hentai, I swear! Please R and R!


**Fine Hot Ladies**

This fanfic is an alternate universe thing, quite obviously. All the senshi are in Miaka's world. They aren't reborn, because if that happened, Nuriko would be a woman, and that just wouldn't work for this... that well.. I guess it could... nevermind!  
So, this was inspired by a skit my camp did (it was a Christian camp). This proves they can have sick humour as well.

**----**

Miaka came home from the library, her seven senshi following close behind. All, except Mitsukake, and Chiriko were extremely bored from the trip, and were quite happy to come home.

"Now guys, I got some books for you to look at!" Miaka dropped all kinds of books on the table, including cook books, some chinese history books, and some math and science textbooks for Chiriko, as well as medicine books for Mitsukake.

"Now, I know you guys will be really sad, but instead of cooking tonight, I'm going to get some food out." Miaka said with a depressed expression.

Tamahome, however, could hardly contain his excitement. "Great! I mean.. too bad Miaka. Umm.." Tamahome looked at the pile of books, that Tasuki was just itching to burn. Nuriko was holding him back though.

"Do you have anything to entertain the rest of us... not so scholary type?" Tamahome asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Keisuke has something!" Miaka bounced to her brothers room, where Keisuke freaked out when she ran in. She scooped up a pile of books without even looking at them, and dropped them on the table for the senshi.

"Miaka! What are you doing, those are my-!" Keisuke began.

Miaka, however, cut him off, with a loud "GOOD-BYE!" and skipped out the door in search of a delightful meal for her and her senshi.

Tasuki looked at the pile of books. "So we have... cook books.. chinese history... crap.. and..." Tasuki picked up a book from the Keisuke pile. "Should I even ask what this is?"

Hotohori picked up another one of the strange books. They were thin, and the covers were also paper, and not hardcovered like the books Miaka got from the library.

Chichiri sat beside Hotohori. "Well.. open it, no da."

Hotohori opened a random page. The horror in his eyes was something to behold, as he let out a girly little squeal, and dropped the magazine back down.

Chichiri didn't see what it was in there. "I take it, that it wasn't something you'd normally read, no da?"

Hotohori shuddered. "There was girls in there... they were... clothless... and doing... unexplainable things.."

Keisuke came out of his room. "Geeze, those are my special collection!"

Nuriko was rubbing Hotohori's back, trying to calm him down, then glared threateningly at Keisuke. "What were those!"

"My porn magazines. Geeze man."

Tamahome didn't understand what Keisuke was getting at, so he picked one up, and flipped it open. He screamed uncharacteristically, almost sounding like Miaka, and dropped the horid thing down, with the page still open.

Chiriko fainted, and Mitsukake shyed away from the sight.

Keisuke picked up the magazines, and stroked them. "It's alright my darlings.."

"Miaka and your mom lets you KEEP those... those _THINGS_ in your house!" Hotohori was disgusted.

"Geeze, why would my mom know I had those? Miaka is sworn into secrecy anyways, as if she'd tell anyone anyways."

"It's disgusting." Tasuki said flatly. "But they give me an idea..."

**----**

About an hour later, Miaka finally came home. She had 4 boxes of pizza - all different flavours - and put them on the kitchen counter. "So, did everyone have fun while I was gone?"

Miaka turned to her senshi, and saw them all huddled in a circle. She couldn't see what they were looking at, but she didn't like it.

"Man, look at the legs on her!"

"Oh wow, she's a hot piece of meat!"

"I'd like a slice of her tonight, mmm-**MMM**!"

Miaka stared, mouth wide open in horror. "What ARE you looking at!"

Tamahome was the first to look up. "Looking at some _FINE_ ladies.."

Miaka screamed. "KEISUKE! WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM THOSE MAGAZINES!"

"I DID NOT. YOU DID, AND I TOOK THEM ALL BACK ALREADY!"

Miaka paused. "...you took them back...?"

She marched over to the circle, and used a brute strength no one knew she had to move all the senshi out of the way.

In the circle, she found a book. It was one of the cook books she took out at the library. She picked it up, and read the title.

"Amazing Chicken Recipes Made Easy"

"..." Miaka looked around the circle, as Tasuki began to laugh hysterically.

"You get it! Hot ladies! Haha, they are cooked! And chickens are girls! HAHAHA!" Tasuki fell over laughing.

That night, Tasuki was kicked so hard, he believes he won't ever have children.

_-THE END-_

**----**

Yeah, it was pretty much the second part that my camp did, and it was the most hilarious thing I ever seen. I hope you enjoy, please give me reviews.


End file.
